KIR3DS1 is presumed to be an NK cell activation receptor. The gene has many ( more than 40) inhibitory alleles, known as KIR3DL1. Various KIR3DL1 subtypes have been shown to interact directly with HLA-I proteins with the Bw4 public epitope. Regardless of its similarity to KIR3DL1, and its established role in HIV disease, KIR3DS1 has only recently been shown to be expressed on NK cells and no ligand has been described. Toward an understanding of KIR3DS1 ligand binding we developed a reporter system for the engagement of KIR3DS1. The system uses KIR3DS1 fused to the T cell receptor zeta signaling chain. In addition, we have established HLA Bw4 (B5701) expressing cell lines. These cell lines are infected with lentiviral vectors and combined with the reporter line. Thus far, lentiviral infection does not result in the activation of the KIR3DS1 reporter system. In addition, we have induced stress in these Bw4 expressing cells before combining them with the reporter cells. These experiments are on going. Lastly, we have employed soluble KIR3DS1 and KIR3DL1 proteins in flow cytometry experiments using our Bw4 expressing lines. Heat stress, and biochemical stress have thus far not lead to the activation of the KIR3DS1 reporter lines. Regardless, the high frequency of KIR3DS1 we have previously described, together with this receptors ability to activate NK cells and be maintained during HIV viremia, suggest that our dissection of its binding characteristics will lead to exciting new approaches to HIV therapy.